


The One Constant

by VoidAndroid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's suggestion of watching porn with Dean goes better than he could ever have expected. Set during Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Constant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural fic, and the first fic I've written in years. It's set sometime during season seven after they have found the lair of the Men of Letters and made it their home. As usual, graphic sex is involved. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have been enjoying writing Supernatural.

They had come out of yet another epic battle unscathed. Covered in blood, none of it their own, and with only the most minor or scrapes which somehow missed their perfect faces, Sam and Dean Winchester felt like they were once again in the game. They tossed their long knives in the trunk after wiping them clean and climbed inside the front. Feeling somewhat dazed, they stared blankly ahead for several minutes, neither speaking or looking at the other as the burst of adrenaline that had been feeding their aggression lowered and left them almost disoriented. The sudden calm was almost as much of a shock as walking into the nest of vampires had been.

Sam was the first to speak. "You good?" he asked, drawing a wet wipe from the glove compartment and using it on his sweat and blood tinged face. He handed one to Dean, then sat back and let his body relax, feeling as if he had just turned to gelatin and the leather seat was his mould.

Dean pursed his lips together and nodded. "Yeah," he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "I'm good." He started the car, put her in reverse, and backed off the overgrown trail that had led up to the delapidated shack.

They sat in silence for most of the trip back home. It was a nine hour drive and Dean turned on the radio to invade the silence between them. They didn't really talk much anymore. Dean had given up Benny for Sam, and Sam had given up that chick for Dean. They had both made sacrifices, and those sacrifices cut deep. Dean would never tell Sam that Benny had been just as much as his lover as Sam's woman had been for him, and that telling the vampire that he couldn't help him had nearly broken both their hearts. But Sam was his brother, and he loved him more. No matter how he felt wronged by him.

They made their routine stop at a Gas n' Sip. Dean filled his basket with three different types of pie, beer, and chips. Sam picked up bananas and some kind of organic vegetable drink that made Dean wrinkle his nose. They filled up the gas, both giving the other disapproving looks over their purchases, and two hours later they were home.

Long hot showers ensued. While Sam showered first, Dean stripped to his underwear as not to filthy his bed with nasty clothes. He thought about having a piece of pie, but decided it could wait.

"All yours," Sam called. Steam billowed out behind him from the open bathroom door. He had even taken a few extra minutes to shave.

Although Dean had grown up with Sam and was used to his brother being belittled by others and often underestimated, he could never hide his surprise at the sight of him mostly naked. The little geek had grown into a tall, well built man, his light brown hair dripping over his broad shoulders and down a torso that would bring most men to envy. Yet still Sam didn't see how attractive he was. He cared little about his own aesthetics. He walked toward Dean wearing only a towel around his waist and paused beside him.

"What?"

Dean realized he'd been caught staring and suppressed his urge to stutter some lame excuse. He only pursed his lips and shrugged. Making his escape, he darted into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Idiot," he directed at himself in a mumble.

~*~

Sam would never cease his amazement at Dean's ability to cook. Of course it was mostly meat, but even Sam couldn't turn down a perfectly seasoned, well prepared steak.

"Oh god, that's good," he said around a mouthful, chewing with obvious delight.

Dean pretty much beamed as he sat across from him. "And I even tossed a salad," he said, ignoring the other meaning of that phrase and hoping Sam would too.

"You know, I should cook for you one day," Sam offered, reaching for the salad dressing.

"Considering your amazing talent at shearing a banana or prying open a can of chili, I don't think it's really necessary."

"You forgot, I crumble a mean handful of crackers when I season chili."

Dean smiled and shook his head. He cooked because yes, he enjoyed it, and it was better than fast food and spaghetti o's, but it was mostly so he and Sam could sit together at a table and do something together besides chop off heads or burn corpses. These were the moments they really felt like family again.

"Why don't we watch a movie after dinner?" Sam suggested as he speared a tomato. "We haven't really used that TV you got last week."

There it was again. Sam's attempt at reaching out. Dean stared down at his food, wondering why that thought made him so nervous even though here he was, doing the same thing by cooking for Sam. He pretended to be busy chewing as he thought about it.

"As long as it's not porn, because that would be you know, awkward." Dean mostly just wanted to see how Sam would react to that, treating it as a joke.

His brother surprised him with a bit of a chuckle. "You mean like we did when we were kids?" he remembered with a grin. "We passed many nights like that."

Dean was surprised Sam remembered. It wasn't unusual for boys to watch porn together and jerk off next to one another. What was unusual was doing it with your brother, but considering they'd had no regular friends, there had been no one else. Plus they were always in the same single hotel room together and if they wanted to masturbate they couldn't exactly hide it. One couldn't do it in the shower every time. Not if one jerked off as much as Dean and Sam.

Dean felt heat rising in his cheeks. How many times had he made quick sideways glances at Sam during their personal encounters? He wondered if Sam's cock had grown to be as big and powerful as the rest of him.

"...Dean?"

Trying not to look guilty, Dean cleared his throat and pretended to be vigorously cutting through the already tender steak. "Heh, yeah, I remember the good old days." Avoiding the conversation would probably be more dangerous than brashly going through it. "But I only keep magazines and the laptop."

Sam pouted. "That's too bad, Dean. I haven't had a good fap in a while."

Dean choked so hard that he had to take loud gulps of beer to push the food down his esophagus.

Laughing, Sam stood up and began to clear his mess from the table. "It was a joke, Dean." He shook his head, clearly amused with his brother's reaction, and carried his dishes to the kitchen.

They ended up watching Casablanca, which bored Dean to death. He would much rather have been watching Sam watch porn.

~*~

  
"Sam!"

Dean pressed himself against the damp cement wall and held the blade near his chest. Where had his brother gone? He peeked around the corner, and upon seeing the coast was clear, darted inside the doorway and crouched behind a low metal shelf. Concentrating on using his senses, he evened out his breath and searched for any sign of Sam. There was a damp rank smell in the abandoned building that he didn't want to discern, and the air was cool and full of moisture, making the atmosphere altogether unpleasant. Dean strained his hearing and finally picked something up. Voices, barely intelligible above the dripping of pipes, filtered from a room somewhere nearby.

Slowly he made his way toward the next doorway. His footsteps were silent and his movements those of a well trained hunter, someone who had fought for survival in Purgatory.  
"No, I came alone." It was Sam's voice, slightly slurred. "No one else."

Dean peered inside and saw an average looking woman standing before Sam, who was chained to a big wooden chair. A rivulet of blood ran down from his temple and marked the side of his face in a bright flash of red. His head rolled forward as if he couldn't control it and he tried to look up at the woman who interrogated him.

Her voice was clear and sharp. "I don't believe you." She raised her hand and smacked Sam with such force that his neck looked like it would snap. "I know who you are. Where is your brother?"

"Right here you bitch," Dean said from behind her.

She turned around just in time to have Dean's blade slide with little difficulty through her sternum and out her back. Her hands moved up to grab it, but the metal had been bathed in just the right ingredients to kill her and she hissed and screamed wildly as her skin bubbled and melted. Stinking smoke rolled off her dripping skin and her screams turned to gurgles, then finally silenced when only a puddle remained.

"Oh what a world, what a world!" Dean said in a highly pitched voice.

"Dean, could you get me out of these chains?"

"They look very becoming." But Sam didn't seem in the mood for humor. Dean unchained him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" he asked, remembering the way Sam's neck had jolted when he was struck.

Sam nodded, but winced at the pain it caused. "Let's just go home."

Several hours later, Dean was gently shaking Sam awake. "Come on big guy," he said, grunting as he half lifted him out of the car and helped him down the staircase.

It was mostly dark inside, Sam having been thoughtful enough to leave the bathroom light on so they could make their way around without bumping shins. Dean let Sam lean on him until they reached his room.

"Thanks Dean," he said, collapsing on the bed.

"Don't mention it."

He went to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit, drew some hot water, and went back into Sam's room. Sam was sprawled out on the bed, already back to sleep. Dean knew he was fighting a concussion so he didn't disturb him as he laid the first aid contents on the bedside table and drew up a chair so he could swab his wound clean and give him any stitches he might need. The gash near his temple had stopped bleeding long ago and wasn't as bad as it had first appeared. Any scarring would be covered by Sam's hair anyway.

"It was your idea to split up," Dean accused as he stared at his brother's face.

While sleeping, Sam reminded him of their youth, of his brother's innocence. Sam had always been smarter than anyone gave him credit for, always wise to things he shouldn't have been, but he was also naturally good. His nature seemed the opposite of Dean's. He was readily willing to love and give and he strived very hard to prove himself capable in life.

Dean stopped staring at his boyish face and started unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't leave Sam sleeping in clothes that were spattered with his blood all night.

"God damn," Dean said softly to himself as each unclasped button revealed more sleek muscle. Every inch of his brother was hard and well honed. It was... unsettling. Dean forced himself to stop thinking about it and tugged Sam's shirt out from under him, then pulled off his shoes and socks.

Sam groaned in his concussed stupor and rolled his head about for a moment as if his dreams were unpleasant. Without thinking, Dean sat back down in the chair and gently stroked his brother's hair, much like he had when Sam had been a child. It still smelled faintly of the organic shampoo he used and Dean guiltily let his desires win over his better judgement. Just this once he promised himself. His hand left Sam's hair and stroked down the side of his face, feeling the roughness of his stubble and the distinct male shape of his jawline. Slowly he inched down his neck and finally reached his chest, caressing the flat planes with feather light touches. It felt amazing and he didn't want to stop. Sam's corded belly was calling to him and he answered it, moving his palm right down the center and toward the waist band of his jeans.

"Mmm," Sam moaned, and Dean almost bolted when Sam's hand laid on top of his.

Dean couldn't even breathe in fear of waking Sam. He remained still and quiet, then Sam's hand began to move, guiding his down, down to the front of his jeans where Sam began to rub. Dean could feel his cock begin to swell beneath the rough material. It tented beneath the warm friction of his palm and he finally drew in a sharp breath.

This was wrong. Dean snatched his hand out from under Sam's and nearly ran back to his room. He grabbed the laptop and tried to watch Busty Asian Beauties, but they didn't satisfy him. So he turned it to gay porn. That helped. At least he could get Sam's image out of his head. Any man but Sam.

"Mmm fuck," Dean whispered, laying his head back and spreading his thighs just a bit. He was in his desk chair with his pants and boxers down around his ankles. He'd been so hard and desperate when he'd gotten to his room that actually preparing for masturbation seemed pointless.

The lotion was cold as he drizzled it over his cock. God it felt good. Slippery, almost wet, his tight palm hugging around his shaft and creating the most deliciously lubricated friction. Men were grunting on the laptop as they fucked in dirty positions and Dean only hardly watched. Would Sam be loud? Dean grinned, betting he was polite and quiet even when fucking. He was probably very gentle too, very giving, sure to satisfy his lover.

Dean was surprised at how quickly his orgasm came. His belly was taught as his cum spurted on it, and he moaned lowly, biting his bottom lip with perfect teeth to keep from grunting like an animal. When it was all over, he sat dazed for a while, refusing to feel guilty for what he'd fantasized. Fantasies were fantasies. They didn't mean anything. He closed the computer after erasing the evidence, cleaned up, and went to bed.

~*~

  
Sam was feeling much better the next morning. He was up before Dean, enjoying a cup of coffee, yesterday's paper, and a bowl of cereal. A peeled orange was on a napkin beside his mug and he offered Dean a slice as he walked by.

"No thanks." Like he was going to eat an orange for breakfast. He threw a frozen ham, egg, and cheese breakfast croissant in the microwave and nuked it. "Now that's breakfast.

"Remember when you grew old and got heartburn from that hamburger?" Sam picked up an orange slice. "Didn't that teach you anything?"

"It taught me to enjoy food while I'm young and don't get heartburn." Dean grinned and poured himself a cup of coffee, leaving it black. "Haven't our experiences taught you to take life by the horns and ride it hard?"

Sam seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well yeah. A little. But I guess I approach things more carefully."

"That's obvious. Like getting a concussion yesterday. You were real careful."

"She surprised me."

"Well I had to carry your gargantuan ass inside and clean you up. And by the way, do something about that foot odor."

Sam only rolled his eyes. He gave no sign that he remembered anything that had to do with his and Dean's hands.

Later that same day, Dean came in carrying grocery bags. Sam needed a little time to recover from his little injury and Dean had promised to cook him a big dinner. Sam wasn't sitting at the table reading as usual, but was laying on the couch wearing just a pair of sweats as he thumbed through an ancient looking book. He hardly seemed to notice Dean come in, intent on the yellowed pages before him.

Dean ignored him for the moment and put up the few things he'd bought. The sight of Sam shirtless on the couch was very distracting and he started cooking even though it was only three in the afternoon. He needed a distraction, and what else was he going to do? Clean his guns again, sharpen his knives, restock the trunk on lighter fluid and matches? He'd already done that countless times. Sometimes he would think about Benny, but that only made his mood plummet. Sex in Purgatory had always been swift and paranoid. What if they were attacked while fucking? It was an embarrassing thought, but a possiblity that always loomed between himself and Benny. It made their encounters nothing but primal need. There was no time or need for intimacy. And Dean had to admit, although Benny never bit him, the vampire had wanted to so desperately, and the mix of danger that came with sex had always turned him on all the more. Being attacked by creatures, or perhaps bitten by a vampire.

He turned as Sam appeared behind him. Refusing to let his gaze sweep over that well toned torso, he turned back to where he was pushing ground beef into the shape of a pattie.  
"What's for dinner?" Sam asked, bending down to look in the refrigerator and get a bottle of water.

"Hamburgers."

"Oh." Sam liked Dean's burgers more than he would admit. "Sounds good." He stood there for a moment and cleared his throat. "I got a movie a couple of days ago while we were out. If you want to watch it, that's great. But if not, I'll understand that you want your privacy."

Dean eyed him suspiciously. "What are you going on about?"

"It just seemed like something that would interest you."

"What's the big deal? Is it porn?"

Sam nodded slightly. "Well, yeah."

Dean didn't drop the pattie, but continued on without a mistep. He was actually proud of his ability to remain completely cool. "You mean watch it... together." Was his voice more rapsy than usual?

"Sure. I mean, if you want. I think it's about an Asian business woman, she has these giant tits, and..."

Dean interrupted him. "Okay, sure. Sounds great Sam." He turned around and gave him a big grin. "I can't say no to giant Asian tits."

Sam smiled back, but it was a fleeting expression and never reached his eyes. Rather he looked embarrassed for even asking, and Dean was pretty sure he saw the beginnings of a blush that Sam tried to hide behind a curtain of long brown hair. "Great. Just let me know when it's time to eat. I have this book I'm reading and..."

"Yeah I got it. You need your concentration and I don't help with that."

Around an hour later, it was time to eat, and Sam and Dean sat across from one another at the table and had their burgers. The fries had been the frozen crinkle cut kind, but the quality of the burger more than made up for it. After dinner, Sam washed the dishes and Dean got out a few chilled beers, placing them on the low table in front of the couch.

Sam had placed the porn DVD on top of the TV and Dean picked it up. A saucy looking Asian woman graced the front, wearing wire rim spectacles and heavy makeup. Her breasts were nearly popping the buttons apart on her business shirt. He laughed a little to himself and looked up as Sam entered the room.

"Go ahead and put it in," he said, taking a seat and opening a beer.

Dean slid in the DVD and sat beside his brother with the remote in hand. "You want to do the honors?" he asked, his finger poised over the play button.

"The honor's all yours."

It started out like most porno. The woman needed a job and was desperate to get the high paying secretary position. She would do anything for it.

He and Sam hadn't said anything since the movie started, only sipped their beer and pretended to be incredibly incensed. It ended up being Sam who made the first move. He didn't even glance in Dean's direction, only slowly moved the loose waistband of his sweats down. He was half erect already and with his eyes steadily gazing ahead at the screen, he wrapped his long fingers around his cock and began to slowly stroke it up and down.

Jesus Sam. Dean didn't turn to look at him, but he could see the movement of Sam's arm out of his peripheral vision and knew what he was doing. Plus Sam's breath began to quicken. Dean tried, so hard, not to look, but as Sam's movements quickened, Dean couldn't help but glance sideways. Damn he has a perfect dick, too.  
Sam made a small grunting noise and whimpered out of his open mouth. Then he turned his head and looked directly at Dean, right into his big green eyes. "It's more embarrassing if I do it by myself," he said in a rush.

Dean felt himself blush all the way to his ears. "Jesus," he whispered harshly, biting the corner of his lip, unable to look away from Sam's eyes as he unzipped his own jeans and pushed his boxers aside, grasping at his already fully erect cock. He throbbed in response to Sam's gaze sweeping down to take in the sight of him.

They both decided to look back at the television at the same time, before things could get really awkward.

But Sam seemed to be full of surprises. Dean was enjoying himself, stroking at a gentle pace so he would last longer, and was both watching the movie while taking glances at Sam, when his brother suddenly turned in his direction on the old couch. Dean didn't say a word as Sam moved his hand aside and took Dean's dick in his fist.

What the fuck is going on? he asked himself. And why am I not stopping him? Sam's hand was big and warm and squeezed along his shaft, giving the head a little extra attention with circular motions of his thumb, slicking it with precum. Sam was stroking the both of them at the same pace. Dean now stared down Sam's muscular body and took in the sight of his nice big cock being pumped by capable hands. The movie was now only background noise.

"Shit," Dean cursed, his hips bucking. Sam took the hint and jerked him faster. Dean laid his head back over the couch and decided to stop wondering what had gotten into Sam. Just enjoy the moment, he told himself, and enjoy it he did.

Sam was just as quiet as Dean had imagined. He sighed and sometimes whimpered, even gave out a soft moan when Dean's hand grazed the head of his cock, petting it as Sam jerked them both off.

"Ahh, Dean," Sam whispered, feeling the pressure building, ready to spill forth.

Dean answered with a stream of curse words that were only broken with Sam's name. His fingers were slippery over the wet head of Sam's dick when it pulsed and Sam was coming, his body spasming as if the orgasm was taking control of him. It was enough to make Dean come as well and he shot semen all over his belly and Sam's hand as Sam's hot cum painted Dean's fingers.

In mere moments it was over. They stared down at one another and the cum that had dripped on their fingers. Then their eyes met, and for a moment Dean thought Sam meant to kiss him. His brother looked at him with a muddle of emotions: fear of judgement, lust, guilt, and love. The expressions flitted through his eyes before he turned away and stood. Now he looked at everything except Dean, obviously ashamed of his actions, and walked away without a word.

~*~

  
Days later, Sam's concussion was all better and he and Dean continued helping people and hunting things. They hadn't mentioned that night, but the brothers were pretty used to ignoring things that loomed between them. It was a regular thing to them. While they waited for Kevin to translate the tablet, they continued with their lives.

It was after a fast food dinner that Dean decided he would be the one to make a move next time. Yes, there would be a next time. He munched on his crunchy taco after dousing it in tabasco and considered what kind of pornography Sam would like to watch. It was likely that Sam would appreciate schoolgirl porn. Uniforms and pig tails were probably his thing.

"I'm going out," he said as he finished his taco, balling up his wrapper.

Sam's brows drew together. "Why? We just went out and got dinner."

"I forgot something." It was a simple excuse and true.

Sam shrugged. "Okay then." He continued to eat his spicy tuna and rice taco with its soft shell.

Dean went to town and visited the little porn store on the corner. It was late, but it stayed open pretty much all night, and he browsed through the DVD's for about fifteen minutes before finding something interesting. Two college girls wearing uniforms and an average looking guy who appeared to be a teacher of some kind. It would do. It wasn't the porn he was really wanting anyway.

"Will that be renting or buying?" the clerk asked when he set it on the counter, along with the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties.

"Buying," Dean said, hurriedly swiping his swiped card. He showed his ID and after leaving the store, picked up some blueberry pie and drove home.

The place was dark, and at first Dean thought that maybe Sam had gone to bed, but then he saw him watching TV with the volume almost all the way down, a half read book turned down on the table before him. He had apparently gotten bored with reading and turned on the TV.

Dean went to his room and put the magazine in his bedside drawer first, unwrapped the DVD, and then joined Sam on the couch. "Hey," he said, not even bothering getting plates for the pie. All he needed was a fork.

"Pie? You went out for pie?" Sam gave him one of those 'your priorities are fucked up' looks.

"Not just pie. I thought maybe we could assuage the boredom a little." He held up the DVD and was pleased to see an eager light in Sam's eyes.

"I'm surprised you know that word," he said, snatching it from Dean's hand.

"I'm not completely stupid. I just happen to rely on common sense, while you rely on the library."

Sam rolled his eyes and stared at the DVD in his hand. It seemed as if he was hesitating. He glanced over at Dean so quickly that it was almost missed and his cheekbones turned red. He hadn't forgotten what had transpired between them last time. Which had been his fault, Dean reminded himself. Sam had made the first move.

"Well, put it in," Dean pressed around a mouthful of sugar saturated blueberry filling.

"And you're just going to... eat pie."

Dean grinned and licked blue tinted syrup off the fork. "Not unless you have something else better to eat."

Sam stared at him a moment, shock waving across his face, but he said nothing, turning to slide in the DVD and grab the remote from the top of the player. He sat back beside Dean, refusing to look at him.

"Want a bite?" Dean asked, offering him the dish.

"Why not?"

They passed the pie between them as the porn started, waiting for it to get to the good parts. It didin't take long. The pie was quickly forgotten and left on the sofa table. Dean didn't wait for Sam this time, but slowly unzipped his jeans so that Sam could stop him if he wanted. When his brother said nothing, only purposely stared straight ahead at the television, Dean pushed aside his boxers and gently petted his half erection. Not stroking yet, but teasing himself, rubbing the length of it with his palm. It felt amazing so he continued doing that for several minutes until he was rock hard and desperate for more.

"Dean," Sam suddenly said, his voice low.

Dean didn't stop, but ran his fingertips along the underside of his cock, feeling the bulging veins and smooth silky skin. "Sam?"

A hesitation, one that lasted for at least a few minutes. Sam seemed at war with himself.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Dean asked then, concerned. He stopped touching himself, suddenly feeling ashamed. Dread was ice cold in his belly. Sam looked at Dean and swallowed several times. He was building up to something shocking, Dean could tell.

"Yeah," Sam accused, standing up. "You are."

Dean watched his brother push the sofa table forward in confusion. Then Sam got on his knees right in front of Dean and stared into his lap, at his dick that had deflated a bit from worry.  
"You're doing this by yourself."

"Oh Jesus Sam," Dean said in a gutteral voice. "What are you doing?"

Sam glanced up at him as he encircled Dean's dick in his rough fingers. It pulsed into life immediately at his touch and he stroked it to full hardness in mere seconds. Sam had decided that no words were needed to describe what he was doing, only action. He nudged Dean's knees apart and forced himself between them.

Dean almost leaped off the couch when Sam started to kiss his erection. Softly at first, peppering little kisses along the head and down to the base of his shaft, then wetly licking his way back up to the head which he took in his mouth, lips forming a warm damp seal around it. His tongue was moving within it, circling and brushing against his slit.

"Fuck," he cursed. This was Sam between his legs, in the process of giving him a blowjob. And while Dean knew this was a thousand different kinds of wrong, he couldn't stop his brother. It was a fantasy becoming reality and he wanted more. So much more. "Sammy..."

Sam moaned softly at Dean calling him that. His mouth was halfway down now, slowly and almost delicately sucking. He swallowed him all the way in so that Dean was more than just brushing the back of his throat, but was obstinantly nudging. As he began to blow him in earnest, sucking loudly and not caring how absolutely sexily dirty that sounded, he pushed his own jeans down to his hips and began to jerk himself off. Dean noticed that he was hard as hell and dripping already.

"Ahhh Sammy, Sammy fuck," Dean groaned, both hands sliding through his brother's sleek, soft hair. He didn't force him down his dick or lift his hips into that worshipping mouth. Sam was doing so well on his own, giving him the most amazing blowjob of his fucking life, that he didn't have to do a damn thing to help him.

Sam's eyes gazed up at him suddenly and Dean felt his belly grow tight at the sight of them. There was nothing in them but primal lust. Lust for Dean. His cock twitched in response, a raspy moan climbed out of his throat, and Dean gently stroked Sam's hair as they stared into each other's eyes. It was sinful, what they were doing, but there was no one to know but themselves and damn the rest of the world.

"Goddamnit I'm about to come," Dean warned, not sure Sam would want that in his mouth. But Sam didn't stop. He only bobbed his head faster and his eyes fluttered closed. "Oh fuck Sammy," and Dean felt himself fall right over the edge. Coming so hard that his entire body shuddered relentlessly, Dean threw his head back and let his load shoot into Sam's mouth. He wasn't sure when he'd ever come so much. But Sam dutifully swallowed every last creamy spurt without hesitation.

Sam sucked on him gently even after he'd finished until Dean finally relaxed. "Dean," he said, voice so throaty that Dean felt a twinge of desire. Even after that monumental orgasm, he could still want for more.

"Don't say anything Sam," he replied. "C'mere."

Sam did as Dean requested and stood up. He hadn't quite gotten off, though he'd been threateningly close, and his dick jutted out from beneath his shirt, throbbing and when Dean took it in his fist, warm and thick and so fucking beautiful. Sam's eyes almost rolled back into his head when Dean leaned forward and licked all over it.

"Don't tease," Sam begged. "I really need to get off."

Dean understood. He pushed Sam's jeans down and they pooled around his ankles. Dean immediately started sucking Sam's cock hard and fast, using his fist to stroke what he couldn't swallow. He was rewarded with quiet moans and Sam's strong hand digging into his scalp.

"God yes Dean." Sam's hips thrust forward and he whimpered almost cutely when Dean began to rub his heavy balls, willing them to empty. "Dean," he warned in a strained whisper and he was coming hard, the orgasm so swift that it took him by surprise. But Dean had been ready for it and he attempted to swallow all the cum that rushed from Sam's cock. He did try, but it was too much for him with Sam trying to push down his throat and he let some of it rest on his tongue instead to swallow once Sam was finished.

One last wonderful shot and Sam was done. He gasped and his breath was heavy as he slipped out of Dean's mouth and took a step back. Their eyes met once again and Dean made an audible swallow, then licked his lips in what appeared satisfaction.

Now came the awkward part. Both of them with their pants down around their ankles, the taste of each other's cum in their mouths, staring at one another as their bodies hummed with the afterglow of incredible oral sex. The sounds of a full on porno in the background.

Once again, there was nothing else said. Dean inched his jeans up over his hips and zipped them back. Sam did the same. Sam stopped the DVD and put it back in its case and was about to walk away, but Dean stopped him.

"Same time next week?" he asked with a mischevious glint in his green eyes.

Sam smiled slightly, nervously. "Yeah Dean."

~*~

  
They were having dinner at a nondescript diner a few states away, having chased down a poltergiest. It was four days after their "porn date" and they hadn't talked about it since of course. Dean wasn't sure if Sam even remembered what happened. He acted so... normal. Never any awkward glances or blushing like after their first experience.

Still wearing their FBI uniforms, they attracted some attention. The waitress was completely intrigued by them, flashing smiles and gazing flirtatiously, constantly laying a hand on their shoulders or 'accidentally' brushing their fingers while giving refills. As she bent to retrieve a dish, Dean looked down her pink blouse with absolutely no shame.

Sam scoffed at him when she took her leave. "You are unbelievable."

"What? She wants to flaunt it and I want to look," Dean said simply, then took a bite of apple pie and sip of coffee.

"You're like an animal, Dean. Haven't you... been satisfied?"

Dean choked a little. "What?"

"When we had sex," Sam said louder than necessary, feeling satisfied when the waitress' face was consumed by an expression of horror.

"Sam..."

"No, I'm serious, Dean. I'm not allowed to love anyone else, be close to anyone but you, and when I decide to..."

"This isn't the place Sam," Dean interrupted, already hurriedly shoving in his last bite of pie and swallowing it down with a loud gulp of coffee. He threw some bills on the table as Sam stormed out, quickly following after him.

They drove in silence for hours. Dean knew Sam wanted to talk, but Sam knew Dean didn't. Dean would rather pretend there was nothing wrong while Sam stared angrily out the window at blurry forests. It was after dark when they stopped at a hotel that was just as nondescript as the diner had been, but thankfully the bed was clean and there were no cockroaches inside to greet them when the light came on.

Sam walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Dean stared after him for a moment, then shook his head in exasperation and sat on the single bed. He would have gotten a double bed room, but this was all they had available. It wouldn't be nearly the first time they'd had to share a bed.

Turning on the television just for some noise, he sat in the chair and opened a beer. He needed to relax after Sam's little outburst. What had brought that on, anyway? Dean always looked at chicks, and sometimes he even went after them.

His brother came out of the bathroom in a towel, mostly dry, only droplets slowly falling from his hair and sliding down his chest. He looked at Dean and they shared a moment of awkward silence before Sam said, "The shower is yours, Dean."

Dean nodded and set down his beer. He tried not to think about Sam while he took his shower, but fantasies of slippery wet sex was one of his favorites. Sam's muscles slick with water, their skin grinding in wet bliss as Dean was pinned against the wall and forced to take all that thick hard cock inside of him...

He stopped thinking before he got too hard and ended up either having to jerk off or getting blue balled. When he made his way back out, Sam had taken his spot in the chair. He was wearing only his favorite worn out pair of striped pajama bottoms and had tied his hair back into a damp pony tail.

"Dean," he said gently without looking at him. "We really need to talk about this."

Dean really didn't think it was necessary, but Sam wasn't going to let this go. Why couldn't they just fool around now and then and leave it at that? Why did Sam have to make it complicated?

"Go on, Sam," he said in a defeated sort of way, sitting on the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"I want to know how you feel about it."

Dean groaned. "Do I really have to talk about my feelings, Sam?"

"Humor me," he replied firmly.

"I think it's wrong on a hundred different levels," Dean stated flatly. "But when have I ever done anything right? I don't really give a shit what's right and wrong after already going to Hell and Heaven and Purgatory, too."

Sam nodded, seeming to take the words to deep thought. He remained silent for a few minutes. "I feel the same way, Dean. I'm not allowed to love anyone but you. Everyone else gets hurt. You're the only one with the strength to... love me back."

Dean looked at him then. "Are you saying I'm a last resort?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all!" Sam protested.

Dean laughed. "I was kidding, Sam. I know what you mean. Everyone we care about, think we might have a future with, leaves us, dies, or we're forced to leave them behind to keep them safe. It's been a never ending circle with the both of us. The only thing consistent in our lives is you and me."

Relieved, Sam nodded. "Exactly. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with lonely nights or one night stands. I'd rather they be spent with you."

Dean swelled with emotions that he liked to keep hidden. He had loved Sam all of his life, and perhaps had always been somewhat attracted to him, but he never expected his brother to grow up to be such a perfect man. Sensitive but strong, wise but humble. Of course most of his wisdom came from making the stupidest mistakes ever, but Dean had quelched his grudges and forgiven him. Sam had suffered from his mistakes, too.

"So are you talking long term relationship?"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever it is, will be, or may not be. Let's just take life by the horns and ride it hard."

Dean smiled at Sam's use of his own words. "All right then. Just one thing, Sam. Could we wait until we get home to consummate our marriage, cuz Cass has a wicked way of popping in at the most awkward moments."

Grinning, Sam approached the bed and pushed Dean playfully on his back. "Whatever you say, wife."

"I think everyone knows you would be the wife, Sammy."

"Shut up."

Dean made a pleased noise as Sam pressed their lips together, bare chests touching lightly but intimately. It was a slow, melting kiss, the kind that dizzied and stirred passions into a low burning fire. It seemed to go on forever, turning from soft passion into a blazing lust until they were both grinding, panting, and moaning.

"Sammy, you'd better stop. Uhhh, damn it."

Sam reluctantly stopped sucking on Dean's ear. "Yeah, you're right." His voice was hoarse and he licked the ear he'd been sucking before pulling away.

They laid down beside one another, shoulders touching, and stared up at the ceiling as they willed their erections away. Things eventually calmed down and Dean felt himself drifting off to sleep, moving his head so that it touched Sam's in an intimate gesture.

~*~

  
When they arrived home the next day, Dean and Sam parted and went their separate ways, unpacking and doing what they usually did. Sam chose a new book to read and Dean sat in his room and listened to music, silently lip synching. They were trying to ignore each other despite the fact they both wanted to fuck as soon as they got through the door.

He was laying on his back, music blasting, when Sam came in. All he had to do was look into his brother's eyes and he knew what he wanted. There was heat in them, and Dean felt like it moved through his body as Sam approached him. But instead of attacking Dean, he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at him, as if he was unsure of how to move on.

"Sam," Dean began, using a remote to turn the music down to a tolerable level. "Have you ever done this with a man before? I mean, it's obvious you've sucked dick, and that's a compliment because it was amazing, but all out fucking?"

Sam took a deep breath. "No."

Nodding, Dean sat up. "That's fine. It's no big deal really. But just so you know, I'm not a woman, and I like it a little rough. Or a lot rough. Don't be afraid of hurting me."

Sam looked so genuinely worried and cute that Dean felt in control again. Finally. He placed his hand on Sam's cheek and the stubble caressed his palm. Turning Sam's face to his own, he kissed him slowly, his full lips prying Sam's open and their tongues dancing together in a familar slide.

They undressed each other with hands that trembled. Sam's beautiful muscles were stroked by Dean's long fingers, wanting to memorize every ripple and curve of his body. He'd been admiring that belly for far too long without touching and now it was all his, so he pushed Sam onto his back and kissed down his chest, stroking him with his hands, moving them down his sides while he nipped and licked at his stomach.

They were naked with one another and what should have been awkward just felt... good. Dean had never seen a body more beautiful than Sam's. It was toned in all the right places and soft where it should be, silky skin riddled with nondescript scars encasing all those muscles that were currently bunched up as Dean kissed at them.

"Dean," Sam moaned, squirming underneath him. His fingers curled beneath Dean's jaw and he brought him back up to kiss him.

Dean spread his lean thighs and parked himself right across Sam's narrow hips. He rocked slowly against him as they kissed and kissed, sometimes with sloppy movements of their tongues and sometimes with teasing nipping of teeth. Sam's hands were gently moving down his back and they rested right above his bottom, caressing the spot where his spine ended. One hand remained there on his lower back, the other sliding up Dean's belly and to his chest.

Although Dean wanted to take it slow and make it memorable, Sam was making him so hot, his mouth so good at kissing and his hands so big and warm, his cock slipping against Dean's flat belly. It was too much and Dean wanted to get fucked now. Right now.

"I want you," Dean breathed, his lips still attached to Sam's. "I want you now."

Sam could only groan in response, his hands squeezing Dean's hips. Dean reached over him and fumbled with the bedside table drawer, pulling out the lube and hurriedly, haphazardly spreading it all along Sam's hard, pulsing length. Sam watched while holding his breath, and when their eyes locked together in a heated stare, Dean began his descent, using one hand to guide Sam's cock into his body while he lowered himself on it.

"Oh fuck..."

Sam barely moved, afraid of hurting Dean, who continued to curse. He watched his brother with sympathetic eyes, knowing by how damn tight he was that it was hurting.

"God damn that's a lot of dick," Dean said with half a laugh when he had taken the final inch. He could feel all that thick cock pulsing inside of him, the bulging veins rubbing against his walls, and he flexed those muscles around Sam so that Sam gasped and lifted his hips.

Then Dean started to ride Sam, sliding up and down his oiled cock with slick noises that were met with the slapping of flesh. Dean arched his back and took it slow so he could get used to Sam being inside of him. Sam's palm caressed his belly and meandered down to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking in time with their movements. It was perfect. Dean spouted dirty words and promises and Sam touched and pleasured him while he rode.

Eventually Dean wanted more, and he leaned down close to Sam, kissing him again, now more grinding than really riding. They were starting to sweat and the pace got faster. Dean panted against Sam's mouth, using his thighs for all the muscle they were worth to keep himself rocking and slipping against his brother's long sexy body.

"Sammy," he muttered into his ear. "Fuck me Sammy."

In the span of two heartbeats, Sam had rolled Dean onto his back, and he stared down into his eyes as he began to thrust fast and hard. Dean's eyes rolled closed and his curses had turned to unintelligible moaning and growling. Sam curled his fingers with Dean's, clasping their hands together, so it felt like they were making love even though they were engaged in swift, sweaty, pounding sex. Dean's limber legs were wrapped like a vice around Sam's hips as they surged in rhythmic motions.

They came at the same time, and Dean gasped and clutched at Sam as his insides were bathed in hot, wet cum. Every muscle, every tiny little hair on his body was on edge. He called out his brother's name and carelessly, desperately kissed him as his abdomen tightened, coiled, and shattered, releasing the climax that had been building up inside him. He was aware of his own cum pumping out between them and he shuddered at the sensation of Sam's hard belly slipping over and over against the now wet and over sensitive head of his dick. The world careened around them and they kept grinding even after they were finished.

"Jesus Sam," Dean said aloud this time. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Sam said nothing at first, only laid on top of Dean and breathed heavily. Finally, he swallowed and lifted his head, sweaty hair sticking to his cheeks. Slowly he pulled out of Dean. "Jesus," he whispered, unable to come up with his own words.

They laid there for five minutes, unable to form coherent words. Rock music was still playing softly over Dean's stereo and it was all they could hear besides their evening breaths.  
Dean suddenly jumped into a sitting position.

"What is it?" Sam asked with slight concern.

Dean gave his brother a lazy grin. "I hope that's not all you got in you," he teased.

Sam laughed and dragged Dean down beside him so they could entwine their legs. He kissed him long and hard until they were once again erect and ready for another round.

"Get on your knees and I'll show you what else I got in me," Sam said with a smirk.

Dean raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise and got on his knees.

~*~

  
The next morning, Dean woke up entangled with Sam. They were a disgusting mess, but were exhausted from so much sex that it really didn't matter. Dean detangled himself and cursed under his breath when he stood, his knees nearly buckling. God damn his ass hurt. He should have stopped after that first time, but he couldn't keep his hands off Sammy. They'd fucked three times and made out inbetween.

"You all right Dean?" Sam asked sleepily from behind him.

Dean couldn't help but take small stiff steps toward the bathroom. "I will be. But you won't be getting back in my ass for about a week."

"Did I hurt you?"

The concern in his voice made Dean turn. "Hell, I'll be fine, Sam. Remember where I've been. I don't think this'll kill me."

Sam propped himself up on his elbow. "Guess you will have to fuck me next time, then."

"I think I can deal with that."

Sam smiled broadly. "Let's take a shower."

Ten minutes later, they were under the hot spray, and Dean was getting one of Sam's super amazing blow jobs. A blow job that made all the sex last night feel like it had happened weeks ago as his dick came to immediate attention just at the sight of Sam kneeling before him and looking up at him with silent promise in his eyes. He felt as if he would never get enough of Sam. What had begun as a slight attraction had bloomed into something much more, and Dean didn't want to admit to himself that above anyone he had ever known or ever would, he loved Sam the most, in every and all ways. The one constant in his life. Sure Sam had betrayed his trust on more than one ocassion, but they were brothers, and Sam always ended up coming through and making himself sick with regret. He made Dean something more the longer they were together, and when Dean laid his head back against the tile of the shower wall and came, he gently caressed Sam's water slicked hair, knowing that he could do this forever. Even if he never told Sam out loud how much he loved him and all they ever engaged in was sex, this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

 

 


End file.
